The present invention relates to orthopedic implants for the foot and, particularly, to subtalar implants.
There are various issues that can arise with respect to the bones of the foot. Such issues can be a congenital or acquired deformity or abnormality of one or more bones of the foot, a disease or trauma affecting one or more bones of the foot, or other foot bone issue. While some conditions or issues can be alleviated without surgery, other issues respond better to surgery. In some cases, surgery may include installing an orthopedic implant.
Arthroereisis (also referred to as arthroisis) is a limitation of excessive movement across a bone joint of the foot. Subtalar arthroereisis is designed to correct excessive talar displacement and calcaneal eversion by reducing pronation across the subtalar joint. Extraosseous talotarsal stabilization is also being evaluated as a treatment of talotarsal joint dislocation. It is performed by placing an implant in the sinus tarsi, which is a canal located between the talus and the calcaneous.
While numerous implants have been developed over the years to correct excessive talar displacement and calcaneal eversion, they are deficient in many respects. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a subtalar implant that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.